


Spidey Mall

by EdgyVoltrxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of SPIDEYPOOL in it, Coran has a boyfriend, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Topic, Kinda, M/M, Shallura is in there, Spider-Man and Deadpool hoodies, There's cussing, bath and body works, but Alfor dead so, klance, mall, past Coran and Alfor because they are Otp, they are crazy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: After saving the universe, the gang is back on earth and decides to hang at the mall for a while. Keith and Lance end up having a little time for themselves there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am Klance trash and I love the SPIDEYPOOL au so I added some of that in there but just hoodies lmao. It was based off of the drawing by Calilee on Tumblr. This is just pure fluff.

     Finally they are home. It's been about a week now since they made it. After five years of fighting and saving the galaxy, they are here. Lance can't believe it. 

    Him and his friends all made the decision of spending this week to spend time with their family's. Pidge found her family and was reunited with her mother. Hunk was greeted with a little sister and brother. Shiro and Allura went out doing God knows what. Coran, who knows? As for Keith, he's with Lance. It didn't come to a shock that he would be. Him and Keith have been dating for four years and Lance was gonna let him share every part of his family. Ahh, his family.

     Lance remembers breaking down and crying when he saw his mother. Then he saw the rest of them. It was too much to handle. Of course he got scolded as well but it was mostly tears of joy because he was here with his family. 

     They accepted Keith just like that. Lance remembers the glint in his boyfriends eyes and relieve spread over him when Lance's mom hugged him. Lance thinks he heard her whisper "Thank you" but he's never asked.

     Today is the day that him and his friends finally reunite. They are all going to the mall to have a little fun. Although Lance truly does miss that Space Mall. They gave Kaltenecker to Coran. He has always wanted to be a dad. Hence him and Alllura.

     Lance is in the shack with Keith. They left his parents house yesterday to go back to where Keith lived. They decided that this was going to be there new home for a while. That's pretty cool if you ask Lance. 

     Keith left thirty minutes ago to run two miles. How does that boy do it. Lance despises running, doing it constantly in space was ENOUGH!! 

     It's around eight in the morning and might as well make some breakfast. Lance calculates what he can make that will take long enough and be ready right when Keith comes home. 

     FRENCH TOAST!!!!

     He gets his mothers special French Toast recipe that her and Hunks mom made together. Lance has never tried making it but being best friends with Hunk, the cooking genius, Lance pretty much got this. 

     Ugh, Lance has been standing here for ten minutes just flipping these toasts. He should have thought this through. At least Keith won't be able to resist Lance's  domestic charm.

     Lance smiles at the thought of that little mullet boy. How did he get so lucky, and by he, he means Keith. Lance chuckles at his inner thoughts and then realization hit him. Oh no, he just laughed at himself without saying anything. Oh lord, Keith was right, he is a dork. Well at least I'm a cute dork then.

     Ten minutes later he hears the door unlock and he turns around at the noise. His eyes are met with Keith, wearing Lance's gray t-shirt, black loose shorts that go to the knee, hair tied up, sweat dripping around his neck and fuck, those muscles.

     "Uh, honey?" Keith goes up to Lance and wraps his arms around his lovers torso. "You seem a little distracted."

     Lance leans back into Keith's touch and struggles to say anything. Damn, Lance sure did hit the jackpot. Lance manages to get one word out. "Hot."

     Keith chuckles but Lance can spot a faint blush. "Well hon, you know what else is hot?" Keith gives Lance's neck a kiss and looks up to meet his eyes.

     The answer is obviously going to be "you" but Lance doesn't say that. He just waits until Keith answers.

     Keith unwraps his arms away from Lance and sits down on one of the chairs they have. "The French toast."

     Lance rolls his eyes "Well of course they are hot, they are cooking," Lance turns to look at his French Toast and realizes it's burning. Lance squeals and turns them all quickly. "FUCKING SHIT."

     Lance turns to see Keith laughing like a dying hog. If he wasn't so beautiful I swear. THAT LAUGH IS PURE BEAUTY. HE EVEN SNORTED, WHY MUST YOU LOVE THIS BOY!!

     "For a second there I thought it was cute," Keith's laughter dies down and he gets up on his feet. He sees Keith grabs plates and forks. Holy shit. Lance almost falls back at this domestic life. This is all he ever wanted and for it to be with Keith. Damn, his life is great.

     "Hey babe, you know what today is?" Lance flips one of the toasts and it seems to almost be done.

     Keith tightens his hair and smiles at Lance "Bonding time."

     "I wanna go to Bath and Body works, so you kinda gotta go too," Lance finishes the last toast and sets every single one on the plate.

     "Ahh, that reminds me. I need new fingerless gloves. Looks like you have to go in Hot Topic with me," Keith gestures Lance to go sit down and Lance happily does.

     "Baabbbeeee, I don't wanna. When I was in there years ago as a kid, a guy came up to me with a piercing along his nose. I don't even know how to explain it. The guy then said in a low ass voice, that sounded like a demon was about to crawl out his throat "Which piercing," and he held up a red one and a blue one. Of course I picked blue but THEN HE TOOK OUT THE ONE HE WAS ALREADY WEARING AND PUT THE NEW BLUE ONE IN! WAS HE EVEN ALOUD TO DO THAT??!!?"

     Keith face palms and gives Lance and himself a piece of French toast. "Okay so you had one bad experience. Not the end of the world. Besides I'll protect you I guess," Keith sits down across from Lance and Lance being the little shit he is gets up and sits directly beside his boyfriend.

     Keith looks at him and snickers. "You're and idiot but God if I don't love you."

     Lance falls out of his chair literally. "Holy, Keith you can't just say stuff like that to me. At 8:40 in the morning, my face is heating up."

     He sees Keith taking Lance's French Toast and putting it on his own plate.

     "KEEEF," Lance gets up and picks up the toast by hands and shoves it in his mouth. He has never felt more proud.

     When Lance is done eating his food he looks at Keith and sees him staring back at him with amusement. 

     "Oh and I wuv u too baby," Lance wraps his whole body around Keith and nuzzles his face into his neck. "You smell like salt and vinegar chips."

     Keith gives Lance a deadpan face "Maybe that's because I haven't taken a shower yet Lance."

     Lance smirks and bites on Keith's ear "You know? Me either."

     Keith lifts his eyebrow and kisses Lance's lips.

     "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lance wiggles his eyebrows.

     Keith smiles nonetheless "I would say I doubt it but we probably are thinking the same thing. We have to meet them there at 11:00 and we should leave to go to the mall at around 10:20. I say we have plenty of time."

     "Well then let's hella go," Lance pulls Keith up by the wrist and yanks him when running. 

     10:20

     "Lance we gotta go, c'mom!" Keith brushes through his hair one last time until he says "Fuck it," It's going back in a ponytail.

     "Just give me five seconds," Keith hears Lance state from inside the bathroom.

     "That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Keith lays down on the couch because being with Lance for this long, he knows he'll be here for another ten minutes.

      10 minutes later 

     Lance walks out of the bathroom seeing Keith sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed.

     "What the heck Keith, we gotta go come on," Lance picks Keith up and shoves him and himself out the door.

     "ME!!" Keith gets on his motorcycle and hands Lance a helmet.

     "Um yah, I wasn't the one sleeping was I? Oh yeah, how do I look?" Lance put glitter under his eyes especially for Keith. Lance is wearing Keith's black shirt while Keith is wearing another shirt of Lance's, this time it's a dark blue one.

     "Eh," Keith smirks and rolls his eyes at Lance's overdramatic gasp. "Just kidding, you look beautiful." And with that Lance holds onto Keith tight. Keith starts the motorcycle and heads down the desert to the mall that is about thirty minutes away with how fast Keith is driving.

     *

     They arrive there at 11:20. 

     "So we are a little late, they aren't going to be mad. Right??" Lance grabs a hold of Keith's hand and sways it while they are walking.

     "If by they, you don't mean Pidge," Keith holds the door open for Lance to go in. 

     "You're right, and oh my God, you are such a gentleman," Lance walks through and kisses Keith's cheek.

     Keith rolls his eyes and leans into Lance while walking.

     They see the gang huddled up in a table at the food area. Pidge is on her laptop while Hunk is in her personal space laughing at what's apparently on the screen. Shiro and Allura are pressed together with Allura's head on Shiro's shoulder. Coran is, WHAT THE. CORAN HAS PURPLE HAIR.

     "Babe, CORAN HAS FUCKING PURPLE HAIR," Lance whisper yells.

     "Geez," Keith looks up at Lance and then his hair.

     Lance squints his eyes and shakes his head."You better not be thinking of what my hair would look like purple."

     Keith chuckles "No no, of course not."

     Lance shoves him a little but laughs with him.

     When they make it to the table they are greeted with smiles. None of them look angry so that's a good thing.

     "You guys are approximately 29 minutes late," Pidge states while pushing up her glasses.

     "Yeah yeah, about that. Keith was sleeping so we were a little late. Sorry about that guys," Lance takes the empty seat while Keith takes the one beside him, still processing what he said.

     "WAIT!" Keith shouts. "Don't worry guys, it wasn't my fault. Lance over here spent thirty minutes getting," Keith gestures towards Lance "All this, while I decided he was gonna take a while so I just rested my eyes."

     Lance crosses his arms and gives Keith a disbelieving look. "Yeah sure bud, i'm guessing Mothman is real then?" Lance snickers

     "HE IS," Keith and Pidge both shout at the same time leaving Lance dumbfounded.

     "Uhh, anyways Coran, why is your hair purple?" Lance watches as Coran is showing pictures of Kaltenecker to Allura.

     Coran looks up and runs a hand through his hair "Oh this? It's nothing. Well actually, I've been seeing someone."

     Keith and Lance look at eachother because they know that Coran and Alfor kind of had a thing until you know.

     "He's purple so I made my hair purple hehe," Coran shrugs his shoulders and plays with his now purple mustache.

     "I'm really happy for you Coran," Lance grins.

     "We all are honestly. It's nice to see you happier than you practically already were," Allura smiles. "Now I don't know about you guys but I am hungry. Shiro come with me, I want a pizza. We didn't have those on Altea. Ugh, come on you lazy piece of lump."

     Shiro gets up and picks up Allura bridal style. "Of course my princess," With that they are off to the pizza place.

     Lance huffs "How come you've never carried me bridal style to the pizza pl-" Lance's words were got off when Lance suddenly doesn't feel his feet on the ground anymore and he's now in Keith's arms. 

     Lance squeals "MY PRINCE!" And he wraps his arms around Keith's neck.

     "I was thinking we could go to Burger King. You okay with that?" Keith kisses Lance's forehead and then his nose.

     "Staawppp," Lance giggles and he can see Keith grin down at him with those freakishly white teeth. Well, Lance's teeth are also that white so he really can't judge.

     "Ugh, gross," Pidge slams her head on the table.

     *

     They have all ate and have been talking for around three hours now. Weren't they supposed to be shopping.

     "Wait Hunk. We gotta go. It's already 4:00. What the hell. We are going to be late for the meeting," Pidge grabs her laptop and looks at Hunk.

     "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THE JOB IF WE DON'T SHOW UP TO THE MEETING!" Hunk frantically rushes to get up.

     "I'm really sorry guys but we are meeting up every Friday for movie nights at Shiro and Allura's place right?" Pidge looks at Allura.

     "Of course Pidge, I hope you get the job guys, good luck," Allura and everyone waves them goodbye.

     Keith's head is on Lance's shoulder while Lance has his head on Keith's.

     They talk for another thirty minutes until Coran gets a message from his boyfriend. 

     "Ahh shitakimushroom. I was supposed to meet him at Aroogas ten minutes ago. I gotta go guys and Lance I got you a keychain," Coran gives Lance a keychain with the ocean on it and the sun visibly in the sky.

     "Aww thanks Coran, I love it so much. "

     Coran then waves goodbye and leaves.

     Keith, Allura and Shiro all look at Lance with a face that reads "Really."

     "Lol guys what. Oh. Ha, it's not my fault that i'm Coran's favorite."

     Twenty minutes later, Shiro and Allura have some "business" to do. They wouldn't say what so it's safe to say that they asked no more questions.

     Keith and Lance were alone now and decided to go and shop for a while. 

     They link their hands and sway to the music blasting through the mall. Lance looks at Keith'a messy ponytail and pulls it.

     Keith lets out a surprised yelp and turns his head towards Lance.

     "Aww, you are so cute," Lance stops in his tracks and points to his back. "Hop on, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE!"

     "Laannncceee, of course i'll ride on your back," Keith jumps on Lance's back and wraps his legs around Lance.

     "One trip to Bath and Body works, let's go!" Lance starts to speed walk and adds a little jump then and there.

     They arrive in front of the store and Lance runs in with Keith still on his back. 

     He lets Keith down and starts looking around at all of the products.

     Lance picks up a candle that says "Twisted Pepperment" on it. He smells it and yep he wants this.

     "Keef, smell this," Lance holds out the candle to Keith and watches his expression to see what his thoughts on the candle are. Of course it's still a straight face. 

     "I like it," Keith states but then he must have seen the expression on Lance'a face because he then adds "Actually, I loooovee it," Keith smiles.

     "Hmm, that's better," Lance goes up to the cash register and buys the candle, maybe other stuff he might have grabbed too.

     "You know, that's where I get my face products. Without that store, I might not have this flawless soft skin."

     "Oh no, that would be terrible," Keith sarcastically replies but squishes Lance's cheeks while they walk.

     "Hmm, you are really cute anyways. With or without soft skin." Suddenly they are standing in front of Hot Topic.

     "Uh, I'll just wait out here," Lance turns his heel until he feels a hand grab his arm.

     "Oh no you don't," Keith links their fingers together for about the 100th time today and walks in.

     Monster by Starset plays and Harry Potter items are in front of the store. 

     "I think the gloves are back here," Keith points towards the dark end of the store.

     Of course. Lance looks around as they walk and something catches his eyes. OH MY GOD.

    "KEITH OVER HERE!" Lance pulls his boyfriend with him over to the hoodies.

     Lance picks up a hoodie with a familiar character on it. "Baby, look it's a Deadpool hoodie. I fucking loved him growing up. Also I know you love Spider-Man. Look there's a hoodie for him."

     Keith picks up the hoodie and smiles. "I forgot to tell you this, but Deadpool and Spider-Man are heartmates. I caught up with comics this week when you were stuck cooking with your mom."

     "Wait, REALLY!?! THAT'S AMAZING. I've always shipped them, Mary-Jane who?" Lance laughs and pull Keith in for a kiss. It lasts for about a minute until someone wants to get through. Oops, they must have been standing in the middle of the aisle.

     "So, can we get them. Pretty please," Lance puts on his best pouty face and bats his eyelashes.

     Keith laughs "Of course."

     "FUCK YEAH," Lance yells and people in the store turn to look at him.

     "Uh, whoops."

     *

     They buy the hoodies and automatically puts them on. 

     "Hehe, we are Spideypool," Lance grins.

     "That's pretty damn cool," Keith leans in to give Lance an Eskimo kiss.

     Lance then remembers what other item he was going to buy here. 

     Keith remembers the same thing.

     "Hey, i'm going to go shop for your Fourth of July present," Lance internally screams in his head because whyyy.

     "Oh yeah me too," Keith states.

      Thank God. "Okay well, we will meet up at the food court at approximately 6:30?"

     "Yep, sounds good to me," Keith kisses Lance's cheek and waves goodbye.

     Lance whistles as he watches Keith walk away because damn that booty.

     He sees Keith turn around and flip him off but not soon after he sticks out his tongue.

     Yeah, he's definitely buying that item.

     *

     Lance walks into some jewelry store but the jewlery they have in here is beyond beautiful. 

     He has to find the prefect ring. He has been wanting to propose to Keith ever since they got back on earth. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Keith and that may seem scary to some people but for Lance, it's a rush of excitement.

     After looking for 20 minutes, he finally spots one with a red jewel in the middle and sliver surrounds it. It reminds him of Keith and obviously because his boyfriend was the red paladin but also because of his personality. Keith has fire in his eyes and it's one of the many reasons he fell in love with Keith.

     He gets one of the people that are working and asks to see the ring. They get the ring out and hands it to Lance.

     He examines the ring and smiles. This is it. 

     "Can I buy this?"

     *

     Keith walks around for a while because he can't seem to find one fricking jewelry store until he catches one in the corner. It's kind of hidden.

     He walks in and is automatically stunned with the beautiful lights of the store. It has a purple color dim to it. 

     It's no surprise that Lance is the love of Keith's life. Honestly, Lance has made him happier than he thought he could ever be. This is what he wants. He wants Lance to be with him through everything. 

     Keith has been wanting to propose since last week. He never had the time to just go out and buy the ring because with Lance'a little siblings, he never caught a break.

     He looks at all of the rings and sees a bright silver one with three blue tiny diamonds.

     It catches his eye and whenever he tries to look for others, he keeps being gravitated towards that one ring.

     Okay, that has to be the ring. It's almost the color of Lance's eyes. Maybe that's the reason.

     He asks the lady working for the ring and she obliges.

     Keith doesn't even hesitate

     "I want this."

     *

     Lance and Keith meet up at the cafeteria very well aware of the weight in their pockets. 

     Lance went to Bon-Ton and bought something to make it look like this was a present.

     Keith went to Macy's, having the same idea.

     "Babbeeee, I missed you," Lance pulls Keith in for a hug and licks his cheek.

     "Uugghh, Lance," Keith playfully bumps Lance's shoulder with his.

     "Hey, when we get home, can we watch The Lion King? I just remembered I haven't seen it for a while,"

     Keith grins at his boyfriends question. "Wouldn't want anything else."

     With that, they walked out of the mall, hand in hand, together.

 

     

     

 

     

 

  

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want a part 2


End file.
